


Patience

by RedgraveQueen



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgraveQueen/pseuds/RedgraveQueen
Summary: This was intended to be a one shot but it ended up longer than expected so will be split over more than one chapter. My first proper attempt at writing a fast moving mini story- containing nothing but fluff and smut! Enjoy.





	Patience

“Happy Birthday to you...”

Bernie began to stir. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Bernie...” 

A wide smile spread across her face before her eyes began to open slowly. 

“Happy Birthday to you!” 

Serena pressed a kiss against her girlfriend’s parted lips. She stroked her blonde fringe back off her eyes. 

“Good morning, my beautiful birthday girl!” 

Bernie pulled herself to a sitting position to find that two large silver gift bags were restricting her movement. A grin took over her striking features once again as she encased her girlfriends face in her hands. 

“Serena? You didn’t need to get me so much!” 

She reached into one of the bags and fingered the fancy bow on top of one of the nearly wrapped parcels. 

“Look at all of the effort you’ve gone to!” 

“Only the best for you sweetheart.” 

Swallowing back the lump of pure joy that was building in her throat, she reached into the bag once again. She appraised the parcel carefully then held it close to her ear and shook it, making Serena chuckle. 

“Just open the bloody thing Bern!” 

“I’m overwhelmed. I’ve never had a stack of presents like this before!”

Serena, remembering the lavish Birthdays of her childhood felt a slight sadness at this and slipped her arm around Bernie’s small frame. On instruction Bernie undid the bow and opened the present slowly and carefully- as if she was holding the crown Jewells. A bottle of the finest Scottish whiskey. Her favourite tipple. 

“Oh thank-you, thank-you!” 

Serena was sure she had never seen her partner so excited and jovial. Knowing it was all down to her filled her with an incredible feeling of warmth and a happiness of her own. She smiled as Bernie opened the spa set she’d chosen carefully, boasting her favourite scents. Her favourite wine; luxury dark chocolates with a cheesy Birthday messaged scribed on the box; tickets to the theatre. Numerous other carefully chosen gifts. Each one was received with such elated gratitude that Serena was sure her heart could burst at any second. Her final gift was contained in a purple velvet box, small enough to fit in Bernie’s palm. Her breath hitched. Her heart pounded. This was all she’d wanted. All she’d dreamt about for months. Only she always thought she’d be the one doing the asking. She snapped the box open, her answer already playing on her lips. 

A silver necklace, adorned with a tiny pearl. Not what she expected but lovely all the same. Serena’s eyes were bright. She studied Bernie’s face. 

“Do... do you like it?” 

“Oh, I love it! It’s truly beautiful.” 

“Just like you. That’s why I chose it. Simple, not fussy. But more beautiful than I could ever put into words. It made me think of you straight away. Perfect for you. Perfect, like you” 

For the second time that morning, Bernie found herself fighting back tears. 

“Put it on for me?” 

She tilted her head forward, an array of unruly blonde curls tumbled over her face. 

“So truly beautiful” 

Serena uttered quietly, unable to resist fondling the tangled locks- pressing a kiss onto the top of Bernie’s head. 

“How about a Birthday coffee?” 

Bernie said coyly, trying her luck. 

“Sure- but you have to come downstairs for it” 

Bernie pouted. 

“Come on Wolfe” 

Serena reached for her hand and pulled her out of bed, grabbing dressing gowns to cover their naked bodies. 

Bernie stopped abruptly on entrance to the unusually tidy kitchen. (Serena always tidied before birthdays, another tradition engrained since childhood.) a large metal contraption stood on the worktop before her. Serena never usually forced her out of bed- usually quite the opposite so this was obviously the reason why. 

“A coffee machine. Look it’s a posh one- you put the beans in the top- it’s the one you were looking at in that catalogue last week!” 

Serena announced proudly. Bernie shook her head, her face red. Nobody had ever spent this much money on her. Nobody had ever showered her with gifts, made such a fuss of her. 

“Serena. This must have cost a fortune. It’s wonderful! Thank-you. Thank-you so much.”

“We’re both avid coffee drinkers- we’ll get plenty of use out of it. Now, what are you having?” 

They fiddled around for at least half an hour before it sprung into life. Serena giggling at Bernie’s serious expression, at her frustration at not figuring it out first time- her refusal to consult the instructions. Serena couldn’t think of a single thing that she didn’t adore about the woman standing before her. 

The delicious, piping hot coffee’s had been consumed and another kind of desire was building up in Bernie’s body. She smiled coyly. 

“Have you got anything else for the me? Another birthday treat?” 

She slipped her hands inside serena’s dressing gown, running her fingertips over her exposed nipples. 

“Haven’t you had enough? Tut tut tut. You’re never satisfied are you Berenice?” 

A wicked spark flickered in Serena’s dark eyes. She stoked Bernie’s smooth thigh, untying her silk dressing gown. She took Bernie’s hand once again and set off towards the stairs. She halted as Bernie protested- grabbing serena’s waist, tumbling back onto the sofa; her lover now on top of her. 

“Here.” 

She said simply, discarding what was left of their robes. 

“Hey, we’re going out soon... we need to get ready!” 

Serena teased, between dropping kisses onto the warm skin of Bernie’s neck. She dragged her mouth deftly along Bernie’s collarbones, tangling her fingers gently in her soft curls. Spurred on by Bernie’s groans, she attached her mouth to her nipple, kissing and sucking until Bernie could take it no longer and was forced to give into temptation, wrapping her legs wantonly around her partners hips. Serena drew her head back slowly, a mischievous smile occupying her face. 

“Hey... we can’t. We have to get ready...” 

Serena knew that she was going to give her girlfriend exactly what she needed and her flirtatious voice told Bernie exactly that but teasing was a huge turn on for the both of them. 

“Where are we going anyway?”

Bernie humoured her, almost enjoying the shared pretence. 

The teasing had been switched and as hot as she found it- Serena refused to allow herself to be distracted, now totally intoxicated by the smell and touch of her love. 

She moved down her body slowly, dragging her fingertips lightly across her abdomen; kissing and licking-eliciting goose pimples; causing Bernie to shudder and push her hips further into her: wanting, needing, begging for more. 

Serena let go all at once, with no proper warning. 

Suddenly and familiarly, the outside world world faded away. All that mattered was there, on that sofa, making love, gently but passionately; slowly then quickly. Desperately. 

Bernie gasped as serena’s tongue circled her clit for the first time. Tipped her head back in ecstasy and moaned as her lips closed over her, kissing her with every ounce of passion in her body.


End file.
